


Feels So Right

by Dorkstrides



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:19:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1772167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkstrides/pseuds/Dorkstrides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You find yourself falling in love with your best friend's older brother. And by 'older brother', you mean MUCH older.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightlight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what chapter the porn is going to be in so either stick around patiently or go find something else to read.  
> I wasn't actually going to post this anywhere so, yeah, don't judge me.

-Age 10-

You were rolling around in your sleeping bag, the material making scuffing noises on the wooden floor of your best friend's bedroom. It was dark in the room. So very dark. The absence of light pressed down on you and made it impossible to sleep. You had given up trying to fall asleep nearly an hour ago, and had just decided to lay awake until the sunrise pierced through the partially drawn curtains at the window.

It was stupid to be afraid of the dark. You weren't a little kid anymore, and only little kids were scared of the dark. But you just couldn't help it. You couldn't help but feel like the dark was suffocating you, creeping into your lungs and pulling out all the oxygen that it's nightmarish tendrils could reach. You rolled over once more, not noticing the nightstand next to you until you had bumped into it. The nightstand wobbled; the lamp resting atop it tilted to the side and leaned precariously over the edge. You held your breath as the lamp tumbled from the top of the nightstand, landing on the wooden floor with a harsh thud that pierced the silence of the unlighted room.

Your body stiffened as you slowly turned to face the owner of the unfortunate lamp. You let out the breath you hadn't realized you'd been holding as you saw that the noise hadn't woken your best friend. You laid your head back down on your pillow, closing your eyes and letting out a relieved sigh.

The click of a light switch startled you into opening your eyes again. Heavy footsteps made their way to the closed door of your best friend's bedroom. You froze when the knob turned and the door was pushed slightly open.

"Dave, I swear to God if you knocked that damn katana off of your shelf again I'll-" The irritated voice stopped as sleep clouded orange eyes met with wide (e/c) ones. "(y/n)? What are you doing awake? It's one in the morning." Dave's Bro asked you, raising a pale eyebrow above his shadeless eyes.

"I-I'm sorry. I, uh, I knocked the lamp off of the nightstand. I sort of um, bumped into it." You stuttered, your eyes darting from the nightstand, to the fallen lamp, then finally back to the eyes of the one and only Bro Strider.

"You having trouble sleeping?" He asked, his eyebrows knitting together in a look of concern.

"Y-yeah, it's just a little dark in here. I'm not really used to, you know, sleeping with the lights off." You said sheepishly, twiddling your thumbs inside of the sleeping bag.

"Well, cm'ere, don't wanna wake Dave up." Bro said, running a hand through his spiky, platinum blonde hair. You wriggled out of your sleeping bag and tiptoed to the door, following Bro out into the hallway as he closed Dave's door behind you. He shuffled down the hallway and into his room with you following close behind. "I'm pretty sure I've got a nightlight somewhere from when Dave was younger, so you just go lay down and I'll see if I can find it." He said before turning and vanishing into the depths of the dark apartment to find a nightlight.

You quickly made your way to his bed, crawling in on the side closest to the door and pulling the sheets up to your chin. You waited for a moment in the nearly pitch black room until Bro returned with a nightlight that he plugged into the socket that was closest to where you were laying. The room instantly lit up with a warm glow, and you relaxed your death-grip on the bedsheets as Bro crossed to the other side of the bed, laying down with his bare back facing you.

After a moment, when you were sure he had fallen asleep, you shifted closer to Bro and snuggled into him with a contented sigh. Even though you hadn't been able to fall asleep until nearly two, you got the best night's rest you had had in a long time.


	2. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You had grown closer to Dave's brother after the nightlight incident, and look for excuses to go over to Dave's house to see his brother.

-Age 12-

\-- (chumHandle) [CH] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 7:34 --

CH: Yo dude  
CH: You awake yet?  
CH: Dave?  
CH: Answer me David  
TG: okay okay sheesh hold your horses  
TG: is it such a crime for a guy to get at least a few hours of beauty sleep  
TG: is it  
CH: No, it's not  
CH: But I have to tell you something  
TG: what  
CH: My mom is going to have a dinner party tonight  
CH: I think for her work clients or something I don't know  
CH: But I really don't want to be there  
CH: It would totally suck to have to sit through hours of boring conversation  
TG: are you trying to guilt trip me into inviting you over  
CH: Is it working?  
TG: no  
CH: Really?  
TG: im kidding  
TG: what time does it start  
CH: Five thirty  
TG: then be over here at five  
CH: Thanks man  
CH: You're a life saver  
TG: yeah yeah whatever  
TG: see you tonight  
CH: see ya

\-- (chumHandle) [CH] ceased pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 8:22 --

You hit the power button on your laptop and leaned back onto the headboard of your bed. Going over to Dave's apartment was the perfect way to get out of that stupid dinner party. You wouldn't have to sit and politely listen to the boring "adult business" and you'd get a chance to hang out with your best friend. Those were the only two reasons you had for spending the night at Dave's. Yep, just those two reasons. You certainly weren't wanting to go over there to see Dave's older brother. Of course not.

Sighing, you ran a hand through your (h/c) locks. Who are you trying to kid here? Of course you wanted to see Dirk again. It had only taken you two months to start calling him Dirk instead of Bro, as Dave would rather you call him, and it had only taken you two years to realize that you were in love with the man. Dave invited you over for sleepovers often, and you were glad to spend the time with him during the evening until he fell asleep. But once you knew that he was sleeping, you snuck out of his room and crawled in bed with Dirk.

Dirk, of course, had no problem with this whatsoever. He was always willing to let you sleep with him, and you had slowly come to learn that Dirk felt the same way about you as you felt about him. You were careful though, always waking up at sunrise and sneaking back into Dave's room. After all, Dirk was seventeen years older than you, and no matter how you felt about each other, you knew there would be a lot of people who didn't care about your feelings.

Pulling yourself out of your thoughts, you swung your legs over the side of your bed and changed out of your nightgown and into a t-shirt and jeans. Once dressed, you made your way to the kitchen and opened the fridge, grabbing a bottle of apple juice. After Dave had first introduced you to it when you were much younger, you swore you could live off of the stuff. You poured some of the golden liquid into a glass and placed the bottle back into the fridge before walking into the dining room and sitting down at the large table in the seat next to your mother.

"Good morning (y/n)." She said cheerily, taking a sip of whatever crazy smoothie she had managed to whip up today.

"Morning mom. Hey, Dave invited me over to his place tonight. Can I go?" You asked, smiling hopefully up at your mother.

The woman chuckled as she looked down at you. "When you say that Dave invited you over, I assume you mean that you told him to invite you over to get out of staying for the dinner party?" She asked.

"Well, maybe I prodded him a little bit, but there's no way you can prove it." You said, taking a sip of your apple juice as casually as you could manage.

"Alright, fine. Just make sure David doesn't get you two into any trouble." Your mother said finally.

"He never does. Thanks mom!" You said, sliding out of your chair and hugging your mother before absconding back to your room.

Luckily, it was summer break for your school so you could just stay at home all day and do practically nothing until it was time to go to Dave's. You grabbed your overnight bag and started shoving things in it. Change of clothes, hair brush, tooth brush, toothpaste and your phone. That was all you really needed to stay the night, so you placed the bag on the floor and sat down on your bed, grabbing your laptop and hitting the power button.

Your laptop took a second to start up, and you tapped your fingers against the keyboard as you waited. You figured that you could just spend most of the day talking to your friends or just surfing the web. Opening Pesterchum, you saw that your friend Rose was on. You messaged her, and she seemed glad to chat with you. The two of you talked for a few hours, the conversation going from Rose's cat, Jaspers, to how weird it would be if aliens existed.

Eventually, Rose had to leave for violin practice, so you decided to log off as well. You went back to the kitchen and helped your mother with a bit of cooking and setting the table before the guests arrived. Before you knew it, it was nearly five o' clock and you were grabbing your bag and hugging your mom before heading over to Dave's place. You had no problem with walking; the apartment building he lived in wasn't too far away from your own house.

Once at the building, you ran up the stairs and arrived, breathless, in front of Dave's door. You knocked on the door and it swung open almost immediately. Dave smirked at you before stepping aside to let you in.

"You look like you just ran a marathon (y/n)." He pointed out as you stumbled in, kicking off your shoes and setting your bag in the doorway.

"I pretty much did. It's a shame I don't get a medal for running up all those stairs." You said, catching your breath as Dave shut the door behind you.

"You could have just walked, you know." Dave told you.

"Where's the fun in that?" You shot back, grinning at the shade wearing blonde in front of you.

"Yeah, whatever. You're crazy." He said, shaking his head at you as the two of you walked down the hallway to his room.

You both sat on his bed and talked, occasionally laughing at something funny. After awhile, Dave went to the kitchen to grab a bottle of apple juice, and you changed into your pajamas. The two of you drank apple juice and watched a variety of movies. At some point during the third Jurassic Park movie (the last movie of a trilogy that you both enjoyed), Dave fell asleep. His head leaned against your shoulder as he snored softly, and you carefully removed his shades from his face, setting them on his nightstand.

You paused the movie and turned off his laptop, setting it next to his shades. As carefully as you could, you moved Dave's head to rest on a pillow and you slipped off of his bed. You quietly made your way out of Dave's room and down the hall to Dirk's. You flinched as the door to Dirk's room made a squealing sound as you pushed it open just wide enough for you to get through. You carefully slipped through the partially opened door and tiptoed to the bed.

Still trying to be as quiet as possible, you eased yourself into the bed and scooted yourself up close to Dirk. You had probably woken him up when you opened the door, so you weren't at all surprised when he wrapped his arms around you, pulling you close to him and kissing the top of your head. You hummed in response and snuggled up to his chest. Within minutes, Dirk had fallen asleep, and so had you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say that you have a thing for /older men/ *cackles as Steve Rogers comes to mind*


	3. Caring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dirk takes it a little farther in bed than usual, which doesn't bother you a bit.

-Age 14-

Over the years, you had continued going over to Dave's apartment and sneaking into his brother's room at night. The relationship between you and Dirk steadily grew, blossoming into a full-blown romance. It went from just sharing a bed at night, to caring looks during breakfast and sneaky cheek kisses that went totally unnoticed by the younger Strider. Your entire attitude changed into one of unbreakable happiness and constant day dreaming.

One night, when your friend Jade had a sleepover birthday party, your friend Rose, who was incredibly attentive and had been invited to the party, questioned you about your absent-mindedness. You played it off as just being distracted with schoolwork. Rose was skeptical, but brushed it off nonetheless. The only people who knew about your relationship were you and Dirk, and you were determined to keep it that way.

You enjoyed spending nights with Dirk, and you loved it when he would kiss your cheeks or your forehead, but you often thought about truly kissing him. Though you were only fourteen, you were one of the few girls in your class that hadn't actually kissed a boy on the lips. It was a little ridiculous that most of the girls in your class had already kissed boys; they were only as old as you after all. But, no matter what their age, you still couldn't help but feel slightly jealous. Little did you know, your jealousy was about to come to an end.

Dave had invited you over to stay the night, and like usual, you crawled into Dirk's bed once Dave was asleep. Dirk was still awake when you joined him in bed, and he was holding his head up with his hand, his orange eyes watching your every movement through the dimly lit room. You returned his stare with an expression of curiosity on your face, and he sighed. You were about to ask him what was wrong, but a pair of soft lips pressed against your own, surprising you into silence. He had pulled back quickly, an apologetic expression on his face. Before he could turn away, you leaned in and kissed him. It was gentle and sweet and you wished that it could last forever, but the two of you had to break apart for air. The corners of his lips turned up in a smile and you buried your face in his chest to hide your blush.

This kept happening for awhile, Dirk giving you short, caring kisses at night before the two of you fell asleep. As time went by, the kisses became more and more passionate. Dirk would occasionally kiss your neck as well, leaving marks that were easily covered by clothing. You would shyly attempt to please him in the way he was pleasing you, but you were never able to leave more than red patches that disappeared during the night. He still tried to encourage you though, but you thought his moans were encouragement enough on their own. But the two of you still had to be quiet, as you couldn't risk waking Dave and having him find out about your relationship.

It got harder and harder to stay quiet, as Dirk would rub his hand up the inside of your thigh. The first time he did it, you were shocked and slightly embarrassed, so you had turned your back on him for the rest of the night. He had apologized the next time you stayed the night, and being the kind, forgiving young lady that you were, you forgave him and told him you didn't mind his hands wandering as long as he asked you first. So he did. Every night that you spent over at Dave's house, he would ask your permission before he squeezed your butt or put his hand down your pants. He would have to put one hand over your mouth as he used the other to rub in between your legs, hoping that he could muffle your whimpering enough that it wouldn't wake Dave up.

You would always fall asleep feeling slightly unsatisfied, but Dirk didn't want to go too far until you were old enough to know whether you truly wanted him or not. You tried to tell him that you did want him, you wanted him so badly, but he would just tell you that you were too young and he didn't want to take advantage of you. Frustrated, you didn't go to bed with him the next two times you were spending the night. But the third time Dave invited you over, you went crawling back to Dirk, apologizing and snuggling tightly up to his chest.

After that night, Dirk was more gentle with you in bed. His kisses were softer and his touches were lighter, almost as if he thought that being too rough would drive you away again. Every time he kissed you, he would tell you how much he loved you and how he wouldn't be able to stand making another mistake and losing you. You would always assure him that nothing he could do would drive you away for good because you loved him and wouldn't be able to let him go. He was always so relieved to hear you say that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my feelings about this whole thing is just andy dwyer being weirded out by the noises ron makes when he gets a shoeshine


	4. sorry

so i'm probably not going to be finishing this, i'm not as into homestuck anymore and i just dont really have the will to write. sorry to everyone i promised updates to. you have my permission to write your own endings to this, as long as you give me as much credit as is due. sorry again.


End file.
